Grimsborough Police Department
The Grimsborough Police Department (also known as Grimsborough Police Force, Grimsborough PD, Grims PD, Grim PD, GBPD, and GPD) is the primary law enforcement agency in the city of Grimsborough. It is the main protagonist in Season 1 of Criminal Case. Role The Grimsborough PD is the main theme of Grimsborough, the city where the player begins as a rookie cop partnered alongside David Jeremiah Jones, a senior police officer in the force. The Grimsborough PD investigate murders in the city of Grimsborough, search crime scenes for clues, interview witnesses and suspects, and carefully analyze evidence in order to progress. After reaching the requirements, they arrest the true killer behind the murder and put them behind bars. List of Personnel The team of Grimsborough PD consists of six main members (not counting the player), with each of them assigned to do a particular job: Citizens Apprehended Trivia There are several references to Grimsborough PD members during the events of Pacific Bay's cases: 's notebook in which a drawing of Jones eating cookies can be noticed quite easily.]] *In the "Ice Cream Kiosk" crime scene of Shark Attack!, you can spot "Jones" written on the star embedded in the sidewalk. *There are two easter eggs in The Ice Queen's crime scenes featuring Grimsborough PD members. In the "Beach" crime scene a seaplane with a "We miss you Jones" banner can be noticed, and in the "Gift Shop" crime scene a US Postal Stamp with Samuel King's face can be noticed. *After the player recovers Ramirez's notebook for him in the Additional Investigation of Spineless, a drawing of Jones eating cookies can be seen on the bottom of the page at the right-hand side. *In Of Rats and Men's crime scene "Looted Station", a portrait of Jones can be spotted. Case Appearances As the main protagonist in Season 1 of Criminal Case, the Grimsborough PD appears in all cases of Grimsborough. Gallery Team Members Samuelthinking3.png|Samuel King - Chief (Deceased)|link=Samuel King Wef.PNG|David Jones - Inspector|link=David Jones GRACE.png|Grace Delaney - Head of the Laboratory/Physical Analysis|link=Grace Delaney Nathan-PNG.png|Nathan Pandit - Coroner|link=Nathan Pandit Smiling.PNG|Alex Turner - Technology Analysis|link=Alex Turner Ramirez.png|Eduardo Ramirez - Officer (Formerly)|link=Eduardo Ramirez Screenshots CCGPD.png|The Grimsborough Police Department. Grimsborough PD Patrol Car.png|An artwork of Grimsborough PD's patrol car. Fdvd.png|"Coming Soon!" Aaaasssssssssssss.png|The reports needed to access There Will Be Blood (Case #56), sent by Alex, Ramirez and Grace automatically. Promotional Stills File:10702221_672527326233095_5365185104297517105_n.jpg|David Jones and Grace Delaney featuring in the cover photo of the game's Facebook App Page. 聖誕快樂1.jpg 新年快樂.jpg 998631_363106760508488_393366645_n.jpg|Grimsborough PD featuring in Criminal Case's first birthday. 999fb.jpg|David Jones featuring in Criminal Case's "Facebook Game of the Year 2013" award picture. 1551500_432312816921215_561916477_n.jpg|"40,000,000 Likes!" CC-App_Page-50M_Likes.jpg|"50 Million Likes" 121212.jpg|Happy Thanksgiving from the Criminal Case Babies. 380645_142099722609194_20849769480_n.jpg|Merry Christmas 2012 Hohoho.png|Merry Christmas 2013 666.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 Jones Vs. Grace.jpg|A "Who's Your Favorite?" promo between Jones and Grace. 1926116_464778273674669_674033513_o.jpg|Eduardo Ramirez and Grace Delaney on Valentine's Day 2014. 1900059 470674339751729 560710416 n.jpg|The Crimson Order, along with Jones and Grace, featuring in the aforementioned case's promotional image. Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Happy 4th of July from the Grimsborough PD. See also *Grimsborough *Pacific Bay Police Department Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Protagonists Category:Organizations Category:Police Departments